Amores inesperados
by Ilove'S
Summary: Los comienzos bruscos son los más apasionados, pero ¿qué hay de los finales indeseados? Entren y lean por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Me encantaría que dejaran comentarios para saber sus opiniones y seguir mejorando mi escritura. Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_

* * *

 _11 de noviembre de 1996, sexto año, Hogwarts_

\- Dime algo sobre ti que nunca le hayas contado a nadie – la joven clavó su mirada en la de él. Miel con hielo, castaño con rubio platinado, rojo con verde, dorado con plata, Gryffindor con Slytherin. Jamás coincidirían. Jamás podrían congeniar. Jamás los imaginarían juntos; sin embargo allí estaban ellos, escondidos en un aula vacía comiendo unos pasteles de calabazas y grageas Bertie Bott, hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Como si él jamás la hubiera llamado "sangresucia", como si ella nunca le hubiera deseado el peor de los males, como si Draco no fuera el heredero de una acaudalada familia de magos "sangre pura", como si Hermione no fuera hija de muggles. Como si no importara el mundo, como si no importara nada más que ellos dos.

\- Soy un mortífago – le confesó el rubio.

\- Ya Draco, no juegues – se quejó la castaña.

\- Desearía que fuera un juego Hermione – el joven la miró como nunca antes había mirado a nadie: con sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo, con el miedo del rechazo, con la vergüenza de ser aquello que había nombrado. De esa forma la miró, con ojos entristecidos y el pulso acelerado, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

 _2 años antes, cuarto año, Hogwarts_

Hermione leía un pesado y antiguo libro de pociones en busca de una extraña planta sobre la que, su querido profesor Snape, les había mandado a escribir un pergamino de no menos de 2000 palabras. La muchacha tenía un humor terrible porque no podía encontrar ningún tipo de información, y para empeorar su día las seguidoras de la nueva estrella del colegio le ponían lo pelos de punta.

El joven buscador, Viktor Krum, parecía muy interesado en ella; se sentaba en la misma mesa de la biblioteca a observarla hacer la tarea, mientras que el resto de las femeninas de Hogwarts revoloteaban a su alrededor y no paraban de cuchichear, y lanzar estúpidas carcajadas para atraer la atención del jugador de Quidditch.

¿Es que aquél chico no podía darse cuenta que ella no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él? No entendía como Madame Pince no había echado a todo el mundo de allí, si no iban a hacer nada productivo mejor que se marcharan. Suspiró frustrada y siguió leyendo, cosa que se le dificultaba con la mirada del muchacho en ella.

\- Viktor ¿por qué no vas a descansar a otro lado? – le gruñó molesta la castaña – tus groupies no me dejan concentrar.

\- ¿Grroupies? – Preguntó extrañado el buscador - ¿Estás celosa Herrmione?

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la joven bruja comenzó a ponerse tan colorada como un tomate y apretó su mandíbula fuertemente para evitar soltar una sarta de barbaridades. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, recogiendo todas sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca como un rayo. Escuchó como Krum la llamaba a lo lejos, pronunciando su nombre con demasiadas erres. Aquel muchacho no hacía más que molestarla, y creía que con su extraño acento iba a atraerla como una luz brillante a un insecto. Iba muy perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando chocó contra algo grande y fuerte, inevitablemente el golpe la tiró al suelo desperdigando sus cosas por todos lados.

\- Podrías mirar por donde caminas sangresucia inmunda – le espetó la persona que justo necesitaba para completar su álbum de figuritas de personas menos deseadas.

\- Pues tú también puedes mirar por donde vas hurón – contestó ella enojada, pero sin ánimos de pelear. Ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De hurgar en todos tus los libros, ratita de biblioteca? – comentó Draco mientras Hermione recogía a sus libros, pergaminos y plumas.

\- Déjala trranquila – otra vez aquel insoportable chico, aunque lo prefería antes que a Draco.

\- Oh mira sangresucia, por fin te has conseguido un novio ¿Es que Weasley y Potter no estaban a tu altura? – la miró con sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas.

\- Tú no digas nada – la castaña apuntó con el dedo a Krum – y a ti no te importa mi vida – sentenció al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus pertenencias y se iba de allí, no sin antes chocar con su hombro a Draco. Por supuesto que al joven no debe de haberlo movido ni un centímetro, pero eso no tenía importancia. A toda prisa se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, al menos allí no había nadie a quien detestara con todo su corazón. Dijo la contraseña y sin reparar en quien estuviera en la sala común, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie más. Tomó un baño y sin ir a cenar se durmió muy temprano.

* * *

 _25 de diciembre de 1994, cuarto año, Hogwarts_

Al parecer nadie más que Viktor se interesó en Hermione, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su, muy insistente, invitación. Por ser uno de los campeones del Torneo debían abrir el baile, pero la ojimiel estaba llegando tarde; había estado parada por treinta minutos delante del espejo y no lograba gustarse a ella misma.

Cuando llegó la hora se convenció de que nadie la miraría, después de todo no dejaba de ser la "sabelotodo insufrible" y bajó hacia el Gran Comedor, donde la fiesta estaba por empezar. Cuando llegó a los últimos escalones se percató de que había varias miradas asombradas sobre ella, y una era la de Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que ella ahora era "una chica".

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a sus amigos y fue hacia Viktor, que la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa. McGonagall los ordenó en una fila e hizo que entraran al salón, donde inmediatamente comenzó el baile. La velada transcurría tranquila, pero Hermione se sentía vacía, que algo le faltaba ¿sería tal vez que no quería estar allí con aquel chico? Su mirada comenzó a vagar por el lugar, y en cierto momento se detuvo ante la expectación de otros ojos que la observaban.

Grises. Ese era exactamente el color de aquellos ojos. Lamentablemente su dueño era de lo menos agradable; Draco Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de Pansy Parkinson, quien supuso Hermione que era su acompañante, vestida en colores verdes y plateados. Él no dejaba de mirarla… con ¿furia? ¿enojo? ¿frustración?

De cualquier forma eso no le importaba. Esta vez ella no le había hecho nada para que él la molestara, y no dejaría que arruine su noche aún más. Siguieron charlando durante la cena de temas monótonos y aburridos, hasta que en el escenario aparecieron las Brujas de Macbeth y Hermione se vio arrastrada a la multitud que saltaba y danzaba sin parar. Luego de 3 canciones se excusó con Krum diciendo que debía ir al baño y salió de allí muy rápido.

Vagó sin rumbo exacto por algunos pasillos vacíos, tratando de alejarse lo que le fuera posible de aquel irritante muchacho. Decidió que en el baño tal vez podría esconderse hasta que estuviera cansada como para ir a dormir, así que allí se dirigió. Cuando entró vio que todo estaba muy tranquilo, como de costumbre, pero no se escuchaba el llanto de Myrtle. De repente sintió unas manos que apresaron su cintura y taparon su boca, evitando que grite. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente el espejo para ver quien estaba molestándola, y entonces pudo verlo junto a su reflejo. Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer.

\- Si prometes no gritar te suelto – le dijo el rubio al oído. Hermione mordió fuertemente la mano del joven a tal punto que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios– ¡AUCH SANGRESUCIA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO, IBA A SOLTARTE DE CUALQUIER FORMA! – gritó enojado.

\- ¡Lo siento no quería lastimarte! – espetó la castaña – pero es tu culpa por jugarme esta bromita.

\- No necesitas ser tan bruta – la miró con furia - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás con el fabuloso Viktor Krum? – casi escupió esas palabras – oooh espera… lo estás esperando ¿no es así? Qué suerte que no me escondí en uno de los cubículos o hubiera tenido que ver un mal espectáculo – apenas terminó aquella oración la cara de Draco se vio girada bruscamente hacia un costado, tras un fuerte chasquido. Hermione le había zampado un gran cachetazo - ¡pero por Merlín! ¿qué te sucede a ti idiota?

\- Sucede, hurón descerebrado que no voy a permitir que sugieras ningún tipo de situación descarada de mi parte – sentenció la ojimiel – porque resulta, marmota, que yo no estoy esperando a nadie aquí, sino más bien vengo a esconderme.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de quién? ¿será que al final Potter o Weasley se dieron cuenta de que estas como quieres y te andan persiguiendo por todo Hogwarts?

\- Precisamente me estoy escondiendo de Krum y yo … espera ¿qué has dicho?

\- No he dicho nada, si te estoy escuchando aquí como un idiota – comentó despreocupadamente el rubio – es que yo también me estoy escondiendo de la insoportable de Pansy, mira – señaló su boca, mientras se acercaba a ella haciendo el gesto de un pico de pato – si ya me ha irritado todos los labios. No puedo quitármela de encima, pero bueno ¿quién puede culparla no? Si soy muy guapo – dijo, mientras se observaba en el espejo acomodándose el smoking y revolvía sus cabellos. Hermione lo miró, y por supuesto que había que admitir que el joven estaba bien bueno, y aquel aspecto despeinado era tan salvaje y sexy – ¿lo ves? – la voz de Draco la quitó de sus cavilaciones – si ni siquiera tú puedes resistirte a mirarme.

\- Que engreído eres – la joven bruja lanzó un suspiro – es que tienes algo aquí – le señaló el cuello – que parece que mañana va a notarse bastante – Draco giró la cabeza para tener una mejor vista. Tenía un pequeño chupón, pero parecía no importarle.

\- Y tú tienes algo aquí – comentó el rubio, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Hermione del cuello y le plantaba un beso en los labios. La castaña se quedó en shock, y cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba aplastada entre la pared y el duro cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, quien no dejaba de mover su boca sobre la suya y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella no opuso resistencia y dejó que el joven entrara también con su lengua. A pesar de ser inexperta en el tema se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que la embargaban, y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Luego de un rato ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, e inevitablemente se sonrieron – sí, definitivamente tenías algo, pero me pertenecía a mí y no al tonto de Krum – Draco le sonrió aún más abiertamente.

Aquella noche se quedaron allí encerrados, besándose hasta no poder más, y cuando Hermione regresó a la torre de Gryffindor tenía una estúpida sonrisa que no podía borrar de su cara.

* * *

 _Mayo de 1995, cuarto año, Hogwarts_

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un aula vacía del castillo, mientras la chica estaba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro con un gesto de concentración absoluta, el chico estaba sentado en el piso a los pies de ella totalmente aburrido.

\- Ya Hermione, has estado estudiando para los exámenes finales por casi tres meses – se quejó Draco, jalándole la túnica como un niño pequeño cuando le habla a su madre – mírame un rato a mí.

\- No puedo ahora Draco – sentenció la joven – estoy atrasada, de verdad mis horarios de estudio no están funcionando del todo, será tu culpa que no me dejas ni estudiar – pero el rubio no se inmutó, se levantó rápidamente y le quitó el libro de las manos alzándolo sobre su cabeza, muy por encima de la castaña.

\- Jamás – dijo el rubio mirándola directamente a los ojos – nunca, en mi vida le he rogado a nadie, por nada. Así que no me dejas alternativas, cambio este maldito libro por 20 minutos de tu jodida atención – la castaña lo estaba desafiando con la mirada, pero sabía que él no iba a ceder.

\- Bien, juro que si me va mal en mis exámenes no pienso hablarte nunca más – accedió Hermione, al mismo tiempo que Draco dejaba el libro sobre una mesa y se sentaba en una silla, para sentar a la joven a horcajadas sobre él y besarla hasta hacerla perder la noción del tiempo, hasta que ella olvidara abrir los ojos, olvidara el estudio, los exámenes finales, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, a Potter y a Weasley, olvidara en donde se encontraban y se concentrara sólo en él. Porque así era Draco Malfoy, totalmente egoísta, y no quería que otro tuviera la atención que ella le daba, mucho menos un libro.

* * *

 _24 de junio de 1995, cuarto año, Hogwarts_

La desesperación y la locura reinaban en el colegio. Todo el mundo estaba fuera de sí, asustados o a la defensiva, no sabían cómo actuar o que sucedería luego. Por esa razón les fue muy fácil escabullirse de sus salas comunes para encontrarse a escondidas en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, como la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Ella lloraba sin consuelo sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba tan fuertemente como le era posible, intentando calmar su miedo, borrar esa maldita imagen de su mente, y darle solo calma.

* * *

 _1 de septiembre de 1995, quinto año, Hogwarts_

Se cruzaron en el Gran Comedor. Inevitablemente sus miradas se buscaban todo el tiempo, queriendo transmitir tantos sentimientos aislados muy en el fondo de su corazón por tanto tiempo. A decir verdad, casi tres meses no era mucho tiempo, pero sí era difícil de soportar.

La cena pareció durar una eternidad, y fue aún más difícil lograr que todos estuvieran en sus camas aquella noche. Incluso le costó deshacerse de sus propios amigos, pero cuando finalmente lo hubo logrado se puso en marcha, a toda velocidad y con mucho cuidado, hacia el aula de siempre.

Allí estaba él, que apenas la vio entrar le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Al parecer había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

\- Lo siento, es que ser prefecta no es nada fácil, ya sabes – se disculpó la castaña – los niños nuevos andan correteando por la sala común, y Ron y Harry no dejaban de hablar – lo miró con los mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado que pudo hacer, lo que pareció funcionar.

\- Ya, ven aquí – Draco la tomó del codo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, para abrazarla muy fuertemente – te he extrañado tanto Hermione – le dijo al oído, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- Y yo te extrañé a ti Draco – dijo la castaña, mientras se ponía de puntitas de pie para besarlo.

* * *

 _14 de febrero de 1996, quinto año, Hogwarts_

La maldad de Umbridge ya no tenía límites. Esa pequeña vieja cara de sapo no dejaba vivir a nadie en paz, y aunque Draco y Hermione hicieran de su noviazgo algo público no podrían siquiera mirarse, porque últimamente hasta respirar estaba prohibido.

La castaña estaba realmente muy enojada y frustrada. Era el día de San Valentín y no podría compartirlo con su amor gracias a esa amargada. Aunque había un gran avance en cuanto a sus amigos, ahora ya no podían verse.

Sí, se lo había contado a sus amigos ¿Si pusieron objeciones? Pues, la ojimiel podría escribir un libro completo con todas ellas, pero a los chicos no les quedó otro remedio que aceptar su felicidad y tragarse sus comentarios.

\- Toma Mione esto es para ti – le dijo Harry entregándole un papel demasiado doblado. La había sacado de sus sueños, en los que definitivamente Umbridge ya no tenía aquella asquerosa mueca en su rostro y perdía por completo su tonta risa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Me lo han dado por el pasillo – le dijo – ya regreso voy a buscar algo – mientras la castaña se dedicó a desdoblar el papel. Cuando lo abrió, al instante reconoció aquella pulcra y esmerada letra: "Esta noche,00:30, donde siempre", por supuesto que ella sabía dónde era "siempre", pero ¿cómo haría para pasar desapercibida? Umbridge parecía estar en todos lados.

\- Toma – le dijo nuevamente Harry con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, apareciendo delante de ella con una túnica en la mano. La chica lo miró sin entender y desdobló con cuidado la prenda; dentro se encontraba la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Ella se levantó y abrazó a su amigo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Harry! – le dijo.

\- Si si, está bien, voy a confiar en ti. Solo te pido que te cuides Hermione, sigo escéptico en cuanto a esta relación, y sobre todo en cuanto a tu nuevo amor – dijo el muchacho, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra al mismo tiempo que miraba severamente a su amiga.

\- Si lo sé, pero en verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme.

\- No hay porque. Sabes que, aunque sea con él, me gusta verte feliz – el pelinegro le sonrió – tengo que ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch, y después iré a buscar a Ginny. Luego te veo.

\- Adiós Harry – el corazón de la castaña saltaba de felicidad, no podía evitar sonreír abiertamente a todo el mundo que se cruzaba. Es que por fin iba a estar con él otra vez.

Cuando estaban cenando Hermione prefirió dar la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin. Tratar de pensar y concentrarse en tener un buen plan para la noche, no quería que nada saliera mal. Cuando fueron enviados todos devuelta a sus habitaciones, la castaña subió a la suya en busca de lo necesario para el encuentro con Draco; tomó los objetos que Harry le había prestado e inició el viaje..

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se cubrió con la capa y se escabulló en la oscuridad de los pasillos, alcanzando a oír como la Dama Gorda se quejaba de los jóvenes haciendo bromas a aquellas horas de la noche. La castaña evitó a la señora Norris y a Filch en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la Torre de Gryffindor, y continuó su camino sin más complicaciones. Finalmente había llegado al aula que había sido testigo de la mayoría de sus encuentros, pero cuando quiso girar el pomo le fue imposible abrir la puerta, forcejeó con ella e incluso intentó con un alohomora. Nada parecía abrirla.

De repente se vio arremetida desde atrás contra la madera, que se abrió dándole paso a la habitación. Se giró rápidamente y vio como la puerta se cerraba tras ella, y aparecía Draco debajo de otra capa de invisibilidad. Ella se la quitó también. Tan rápidos como un rayo, ambos desaparecieron la distancia que los separaba para besarse con fervor e impaciencia. Cuando ambos necesitaron aliento se separaron lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y los brillosos.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó él. Hermione no entendía a qué se refería, así que la tomó de la cintura y la giró, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del joven. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que el salón había sido adornado con algunas velas que lo iluminaban tenuemente, y los bancos habían sido desplazados hacia las paredes para dejar espacio a una manta colocada en el centro del lugar. Había también almohadones y cuencos con fresas y chocolate – feliz día de San Valentín amor – la castaña lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Draco? – le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia la frente de su novio, quién rio ante éste gesto.

\- Por supuesto, sólo creo que te mereces algo especial por este día. Y sobre todo por el tiempo perdido – le dijo, y luego la besó en la frente – ven – tomando su mano se dirigió hacia la manta. Ambos se sentaron sobre ella y comenzaron a charlar sobre todo el tiempo en el que no pudieron verse, mientras comían las fresas.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo Draco – es aún peor que las vacaciones de verano – se quejó el joven.

\- Lo sé, esa maldita mujer… - pero el rubio no dejó que continuase y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla con pasión.

Draco estaba posicionado sobre Hermione cuando comenzó con un camino de besos por el cuello de su novia, haciéndola gemir. Instantáneamente la castaña abrió sus piernas para aferrarlas a la cintura de él, haciendo presión sobre su muy notable y creciente erección. Se acariciaron perezosamente cada centímetro del cuerpo, pero deseaban sentirse piel a piel.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Hermione? – le preguntó el rubio.

\- Claro que sí amor – contestó ella con una bonita sonrisa – te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti.

* * *

 _Julio de 1996, vacaciones de verano, Inglaterra_

 _ **Querida Hermione:**_

 _ **Te extraño tanto que me duele sólo pensar en ti, el tiempo parece transcurrir cada vez más lento y no tengo más que tus recuerdos. Me gustaría decirte que podemos vernos pero en mi casa la situación es muy delicada y no quiero ponerte en un lugar incómodo. Mientras sea seguro podemos mantener conversación por carta. Preferiría que no demos demasiado información, sólo la necesaria, por nuestra seguridad.**_

 _ **Por este mismo motivo no puedo contarte más que lo dicho. Espero que te encuentres bien, y quiero que te cuides mucho.**_

 _ **Te ama, Draco.**_

La castaña había leído esa carta más de diez veces. Le había contestado a su novio hacía ya una semana pero no regresaba ninguna respuesta. Las cosas estaban muy mal, no era necesario que el rubio fuera muy explícito, la ojimiel sabía perfectamente que Voldemort estaba tomando mucha fuerza. Las desapariciones de muggles y magos eran la evidencia, como el señor Ollivander.

Incluso en el mundo mágico nada era seguro, con la aparición del Innombrable en el Ministerio de Magia hacia un mes la gente comenzó a desesperarse. Harry lo había dicho, y nadie le creyó. Ahora todos estaban en peligro.

Ella sólo necesitaba a Draco, justamente cuando más lejos estaban. Las posibilidades de verlo eran nulas, y por primera vez Hermione prefería estar bajo el mando de Umbridge si eso significaba estar cerca su hurón engreído.

* * *

 _1 de septiembre de 1996, estación de King Kross, Londres_

La chica estiraba su cuello cuanto podía y miraba hacia todos lados, sus amigos hablaban sin parar pero ella no prestaba atención a sus palabras. De repente lo vio. Podría reconocer aquel cabello platinado en donde fuera.

Draco Malfoy iba vestido en un elegante traje negro con sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, sin embargo Hermione no reconoció su mirada en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron. Tenía un gesto despectivo y frío, como antes de que fueran novios; el corazón de la castaña comenzó a palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho y el miedo invadió su mente. Eso no era para nada Gryffindor, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento en cuanto a su novio.

El viaje en el tren pasó demasiado rápido, en el que la mente de Hermione no dejó de crear dudas e inventar posibles situaciones. Durante la Ceremonia de Selección y en toda la cena Draco no miró ni una vez a su novia. La joven ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que con un humor de perros envió a todos a la cama para escaparse a ver al rubio. Esperó en el aula vacía por una hora, y justo cuando estaba por volver a la cama, la puerta se abrió. Se miraron por unos instantes, y la castaña pudo ver que sus ojos eran los mismos que ella tanto amaba.

¿Qué te ha pasado Draco? – habló por fin Hermione.

Perdona amor, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. En este momento debemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto como nunca antes. Sólo te pido que no me hagas preguntas, juro que intento protegerte – dijo, mientras se había acercado a ella y juntó sus manos - ¿Confías en mí verdad? – le preguntó. Ella no tuvo dudas.

Por supuesto que lo hago – confirmó. Lo había añorado tanto, deseaba poder abrazarlo, tocar su piel, perderse en sus ojos, vagar por su boca, y por sobre todo deseaba poder protegerlo de aquello que ella sabía, lo estaba dañando.

El rubio unió sus bocas, y poco a poco ambos fueron perdiendo sus ropas para unirse en una danza de puro amor.

* * *

 _11 de noviembre de 1996, sexto año, Hogwarts_

Hermione miró a Draco con ojos atónitos. Su mente aún estaba procesando lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no comprendía como podría haber terminado en ello. Es decir, ella habría dado su vida por él, y confiaba en que jamás la traicionaría.

" _Soy un mortífago"_ se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza, como un eco.

Explícate – le pidió fríamente la joven bruja.

Gracias por darme esta oportunidad amor –el rubio comenzó a levantarse la manga de su camisa, dejando ver la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo – me lo han hecho este fin de semana. Mi madre me ha retirado especialmente para esto, estoy bajo amenaza Hermione – Draco bajó la cabeza – si no lo hacía mi madre iba a morir, al igual que mi padre – Hermione pudo escuchar como la voz se le quebraba, y podría jurar que estaba llorando – tengo miedo que se enteren que estoy contigo, y que te hagan daño amor – la miró a los ojos, entonces la castaña vio las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas – me ha dado una misión, el Señor Tenebroso quiere que asesine a Dumbledore y yo no quiero hacerlo Hermione – el joven rompió en llanto, la castaña se acercó para sentarse en su regazo y abrazarlo – no quiero… - sollozó el rubio, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la ojimiel.

Creo que debes pedir ayuda Draco, estoy segura que la orden puede rescatar a tus padres, ellos sólo tienen que ponerse de nuestro lado… - pero la hechicera tuvo que callar al sentir algo punzando en la parte posterior de su cuello - ¿Draco?

Lo siento Mione, debo hacer esto – comentó el rubio, llorando cada vez con más fuerza.

No debes hacer nada que no quieras amor – dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su novio, quitando sus lágrimas.

Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, y debo dejar que hagas tu vida lo más lejos posible de mí. No es seguro…

Podemos ayudarte, por favor no te alejes de mi – Hermione también había comenzado a llorar – necesito decirte algo Draco… - pero fue acallada con un desesperado beso, que sabía a lágrimas, a tristeza y despedida – te amo Draco, por favor escúchame… - suplicó.

Mientras más rápido haga esto mejor será mi amor – el joven apuntó con su varita sobre la sien de su amada.

Draco yo estoy…

Obliviate – murmuró el rubio. Colocó a una muy confundida castaña sobre una silla, secó sus lágrimas, besó su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta – adiós – le dijo por última vez.

Hermione se quedó allí, pensando en que el joven ya no la quería, que la había abandonado tras una fuerte discusión y un montón de palabras horribles.

Pero el rubio no sabía que en su habitación la castaña tenía guardado en su baúl, bajo una enorme pila de libros, un pequeño objeto que confirmaba lo que tanto había atormentado a Hermione durante la última semana.

Un pequeño objeto con dos líneas rojas marcadas en él.

Estaba embarazada.

* * *

 **No olviden sus reviews ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicas/os! Estoy muy emocionada por todos los reviews que recibí en este fic, y en el otro Dramione, tanto que doy saltitos mentales de alegría.**

 **Quería decirles que por todo el apoyo que recibí y sus ganas de leer mas sobre esta historia me he inspirado para seguir escribiendo, así que ya puse mis manos en el teclado (literalmente) para continuar con este fic.**

 **Tal vez no sean capítulos continuos, al menos esa es mi idea por ahora pero puede cambiar. Creo que la trama que he escrito no se presta a realizar otros capítulos, pero si me animo a hacer otros one shots, ya verán mis ideas porque p** **ronto van a poder leer más sobre esta historia.**

 **Y quiero que TODOS, tanto los que leen y dejan reviews como los que prefieren no hacer comentarios, sientan el agradecimiento que les tengo, porque escribir realmente me apasiona. Saber que les gusta lo que hago, así como también puede no gustarle pero me dejan críticas positivas es un gran avance para mi.**

 **¡Simplemente GRACIAS!**

 ** _Besotes_**

 ** _B~_**


End file.
